Smash Bros. Lawl Emerald
is MegaToon1234's other project next to Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl. It'll be made in Scratch (sometimes). Playable Characters +: Unlockable. From Humble Beginnings Era *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) (Real-life) *Splaat (Klasky Csupo)+ *Wonder Red (The Wonderful 101) *TheSkylanderDad (TheSkylanderBoyAndGirl/FUNnel Vision/FGTeeV) *Vacuum Luigi (Luigi's Mansion) The Empty Slot Era *Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder)+ *Captain Metalbeard (The LEGO Movie) *Nanny McPhee+ *Mari (Mario Bootleg Games) *Count Duckula+ The Post-Alfred Era *Alfred E. Neuman (MAD) *Toon Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country (TV series)+ *MOAB Sir Topham Hatt (Missoliverandblossom)+ *The Blob (Clayfighter) *The Panda Prince (Semi-Joke)+ *Keroro (Sgt. Frog) *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) (Real-life)+ *Balloon Fighter (Balloon Fight) *Fisherman on the Moon (Dreamworks)+ *Power-Up Mario (Super Mario) *Snow (MÄR) *Sophia Sammy (The Elijah Show/OC)+ *Kritter (Donkey Kong Country (series)) *replacement *More coming soon... More eras coming soon... Unknown *Barbara (Jam with the Band/Daigasso! Band Brothers)+ *Klump & Krusha (Donkey Kong Country) *Charleyyyyy (Supermariologan) More coming soon... Roster Order *Row 1: Elijah Eubank, TheSkylanderDad, Gannon Scheer, ???, ???, ??? *Row 2: replacement, Vacuum Luigi, Wonder Red, Toon Cranky Kong, Balloon Fighter, ??? *Row 3: Splaat, Fisherman on the Moon, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Row 4: The Blob, Keroro, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Row 5: MOAB Sir Topham Hatt, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Row 6: The Panda Prince, Mari, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Row 7: Lord Hater, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Row 8: Captain Metalbeard, Nanny McPhee, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Row 9: Count Duckula, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Row 10: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, Random Celebrities, Youtube Poops, & Cults Celebrities *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) *TheSkylanderDad * Youtube Poops *Vacuum Luigi * Cults *Splaat *Wonder Red * Assist Trophies *Ram Bunkshus (Donkey Kong Land Beta) *Sully (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Rooster (Klasky Csupo) *Wonder Blue (The Wonderful 101) *TheSkylanderKids (TheSkylanderBoyAndGirl/FUNnel Vision/FGTeeV) *Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Very Gnawty (Donkey Kong Country) *High Five (Skylanders) *Wilson (Chuggington) Stages X'''-Can support 8-Player Smash. Arenaferox.png|3DS - Arena Ferox (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS) PeachCastleSSB.jpg|64 - Peach's Castle (Super Smash Bros.) Hanenbow.jpg|Brawl - Hanenbow (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) MK8_DolpinShoalsCourse.jpg|Dolphin Shoals (Mario Kart 8) Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 9.32.45 PM.png|Klasky-Csupo Studios '''X (Real-life) KremQuay.gif|Krem Quey X''' (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest) MuteCity.jpg|Melee - Mute City (Super Smash Bros. Melee) LNDM-GreenMansion.jpg|ScareScraper '''X (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) tumblr_m81075DgDD1rcpfkho1_r1_1280.png|Sonic Genesis Tour (Sonic the Hedgehog (Genesis) Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 9.29.36 PM.png|TheSkylanderHouse X''' (TheSkylandeBoyandGirl/FUNnel Vision/FGTeeV) Wii Fit Studio press image.jpg|Wii U - Wii Fit Studio '''X (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) Possible Stages TBA Music list in MY MUSIC Each one of the stages that are playable outside of Classic/Arcade Mode will have a total of 8 songs each. Except for Hanenbow, which makes its' own music. These songs can be chosen and have their change of playing adjusted through My Music similar to Brawl and Smash Wii U. 3DS - Arena Ferox TBA 64 - Peach's Castle TBA Brawl - Hanenbow N/A Dolphin Shoals #Mario Kart 8 - Dolphin Shoals (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=El9ylMmOG64) #Mario Kart 8 - Dolphin Shoals (Underwater) (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_nohgewaTc) #Super Mario Kart - Koopa Beach (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4H2t5WhDFA) #Mario Kart 8 - (DS) Cheep Cheep Beach (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_TZm40Q4yw) #Mario Kart Super Circuit - Shy Guy Beach/Cheep Cheep Island (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8U2e9hIrBs) #Donkey Kong Land - Deck Trek Theme (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcR7-Iw9Ojg) #Donkey Kong Country - Aquatic Ambiance (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAPpVplHiDE) #Mario Kart 7 - Cheep Cheep Lagoon (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nq97rAdKgZw) Klasky-Csupo Studios TBA Krem Quey TBA Melee - Mute City TBA ScareScraper TBA Sonic Genesis Tour TBA TheSkylanderHouse TBA Wii U - Wii Fit Studio TBA Single Player Modes Classic Mode (Known as Simple Mode in this game.) The Classic Mode (or Simple Mode) in this game is made out of 14 matches (7 normal battles, 3 bonus stages, and 4 boss stages), just like the original Super Smash Bros., except without the fixed match order. Also, the player can choose between five different difficulty settings: *Level 1: Easy Peasy *Level 2: Somewhat Normal *Level 3: The Hard Way *Level 4: Super Harder *Level 5: Chuck Norris Style! THE CLASSIC MODE "FORMULA": #1 vs. 1 #Team Battle 1 #1 vs. 1 #Break the Targets #2 vs. 2 #1 vs. 1 #3 vs. Kongzilla #Board the Platforms #Team Battle 2 #1 vs. 1 #1 vs. Metal Elijah #Race to the Finish #Fighting Stick Figure Team Fight #1 vs. N. Boss (Final Stage) Bosses They happen on matches 7, 11, 13, and 14. Here are the list of bosses in Simple Mode.: *Kongzilla (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDoDZxoQvfM) *Metal Elijah (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Myjb9fm_RSA) *Fighting Stick Figure Team (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oayLpIznp4w) *N. Boss (Clayfighter) (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyDc1H0GrPw) The gallery will be coming soon. Adventure Mode This Adventure Mode is similar to the one on Super Smash Bros. Melee, but it was different and stuff. Note: The bonus rounds are optional. Stage 1: Grassland Stage 2: Desert Stage 3: Beach Stage 4: Snow Bonus Round 1: Grab the Trophies! Stage 5: Jungle Stage 6: Forest Stage 7: Amusement Park Stage 8: Mountains Bonus Round 2: Boss Battle! Stage 9: Ruins Stage 10: Sky Stage 12: Airship Bonus Round 3: Race to the Finish! Stage 13: Volcano Stage 14: Battlefield Stage 15: Final Destination All-Star Mode TBA Boss Battle Mode Boss Battle Mode is similar to the one from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but it has differences. The 13 Bosses of No Order #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Kongzilla #Metal Elijah #Fighting Stick Figure Team The Final Three #N. Boss (Clayfighter) #TBA #TBA Category:Games Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Text & Read Based Games Category:Lawl Emerald